New Beginnings
by Zouza
Summary: A new start is what I need, just make new friends and forget about the past. Yup, it'll be easy  ...Just until I met a boy with 3 white stripes around his jet-black hair, which were only around half of his forehead. KidxOC :D


If your not a fanfiction type of person, here's a link to one on dA: http : / my . deviantart . com / messages / # / d36whvh (Just take out the spaces and do this for the other links too, stupid ff ;)

Enjoy~!

* * *

School sucked, she despised it with her whole heart. All she wanted to do was go kick some kishin arse, but no, they had to sit through 4 whole lectures a day about souls and witches.

So she really could only hope that this new school would be better than her last.

Who was she kidding, school was school. And the girl was sure DMWA would be even worse seeing as she didn't have her meister with her anymore.

Swallowing back her anxiety and depression that washed over her when she remembered that she was alone, the dark haired girl took a deep breath and knocked at the classroom's door.

"Sorry for intruding..." She said, taking in her surroundings. There where 5 rows of seats, set up in a lecture theater kind of way, so you could see what was happening up the front without some arse holes head obscuring your vision. Well that was one good thing about DMWA so far.

"Ahh, Haru, come in, come in~" Said Professor Stein. He motioned for her to enter the classroom, waving his hand in the direction of seats.

She approached Professor Stein and told him why she had come late to class, "_Who knew this academy would be so big..." _she thought.

"Its okay, a lot of people get lost here anyway...*cough* like Marie..." He then turned around to the students in the class and clapped his hands getting everyone's attention.

"Class, we have a new transfer student..." Stein informed them, looking at her.

There was a long pause.

"What? I have to say something?" The girl managed to say. Stein simply nodded his head, the girl sighed.

"Umm, well, in my old school, we didn't have to prepare a speech when a new student came soo...Uh, my name is Haru Tashiro, and I am 15. I'm not looking forward to working with you all, since I still have no idea who you are, but I'm hoping for a nice year together." She said with a smile.

A lot of murmurs occurred in the classroom, making Haru nervous.

"You may take your seat in the third row." Said Stein lazily, with his hands crossed on his chair, laying his chin on them.

She began taking her steps, as normally as she would, while a certain someone was examining her every move.

"_Impossible, impossible, impossible! She is just too symmetrical! Everything! Even each step she takes is damn symmetrical!" _Kidd thought with amazement. He must figure something out, this just wasn't possible.

Haru was quiet, due to all the stares being forced unto her, mainly from the students sitting beside her.

She couldn't understand why, surely new students weren't rare where they? She refused to think that they where staring at her physical appearance. She wasn't blessed with the perfect body. But she wasn't as lanky as the undeveloped girl sitting next to her was. Haru decided she'd start off the new school wearing her signature outfit. Even though she had the opportunity to change whatever she wanted about herself, seeing as no one knew her here, she stuck with what she always wore. It made her more comfortable as well.

She had waist long dark brown hair, in which she kept out of her face by a light blue headband, the colour, the same as her eyes. It's true, her eyes where extremely blue. Not piercingly blue like you see people with, but a duller kind, deeper. You could say that if you looked into them hard enough, you could see into her soul. Although Haru, personally wouldn't put it that way. She wasn't one for quotes and stupid metaphors. The weapon wore a plain white t-shirt underneath a red vest. But not a puffy snow vest. And not the sort of vest the girl previously mentioned as flat wore. It was hard to explain, but she liked it anyway. As for the bottom half, she wore yellow shorts with knee high rainbow socks underneath black boots. Not forgetting the one black fingerless glove she wore on one hand.

Not the dullest uniform around, she admitted. **(A/N: If you can't get the image of her, here's a link of her, I drew the picture myself xD: **http : / theoneandonlyzouza . deviantart . com / art / Haru - Tashiro - Weapon - 191927253**)**

"Hey, guys, it's not like this is the first time a transfer student comes here, stop starring, its rude." snapped a small girl with ash brown hair, childishly pulled up into pigtails. She was the one she was comparing her chest size and vest type to earlier. The students starred at the girl before going back to their studies.

"Thanks." Haru smiled at her somewhat saviour.

"It was no problem at all. Anyways, my name is Maka Albarn, I'll give you a tour around DWMA if you like." smiled the dirty blonde haired girl.

* * *

"Wow, this place is so big, how can you _not_ get lost?" Haru said after the extensive tour Maka had just given her.

"You get used to it after a while." Replied Maka, laughing.

"Thanks Maka, you're really nice to give me a tour." She smiled.

"It was no problem at all Haru-chan~! Hmm, well, since your still new and stuff, you wanna hang out with us after school at 5?" She pointed to the group of students near the lockers. They where being rowdy and quite loud. They noticed that Maka was chatting with the new student, so out of curiosity, they came up to her.

To say Haru was not a little nervous about meeting all these people at the one time would be lying. And the fact that they where all coming up to her in one big group made her heart palpitate.

"Who's your new friend Maka?~" Liz said placing an arm around Maka's shoulder.

"She's Haru, the new transfer student." Maka replied with a tune.

"Hey, Haru-chan, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, nice meeting you." Smiled Tsubaki softly.

"This is Soul, my partner." Pointed Maka at the crimson eyed boy. Soul let out a small "Yo." with his hands kept lazily in his pockets. She hated to admit it, but she was the tiniest bit scared of him. Maybe it was the eyes, or maybe the fact that his teeth where freaking pointy.

"And this is Liz, Patty, and Death the Kidd." Said Maka as she pointed at the rest, pushing the thoughts of the one called Soul out of her head.

Haru smiled happily at them all, she didn't expect to make this many friends on the first day. She was good at memorizing names and Maka just at that moment mentioned them all but yet, Haru was struggling to remember the name of the one who was staring at her. The one who was pulling a weird face. Maybe the expression was making her mind go blank. Slightly annoyed at herself for not remembering, she decided to ask him.

"Hey, um, what's your na-" She was cut off by a loud "YAHOO!" All of them turned their heads at the sudden noise.

"No one steals the great almighty Black*Star's spotlight!" Exclaimed the boy with faint blue hair.

"Black*Star..." Sighed Tsubaki.

"Is he always like this?" Haru looked at the new faces she just met.

"Yes." They all said at the same time, sighing.

She turned to face her attention towards the annoyingly awkward boy, but instead, she found him eyeballing _her_.

"What?" Haru asked, irritably. She was getting tired of the stares she was receiving from him.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just you seem to get a lot of attention because you're standing next to me. You probably already know who I am, but I'll tell you anyway. I am the one who will surpass God! My name is Black*Star~!" He answered, yelling for the whole school to hear, not just her.

Haru just gave him a puzzled look in return, before snapping her attention back to the blonde. Jeez it seemed that all of the guys at this school where strange. From a loud mouth blue haired ninja, to a guy that had pure white hair and shark teeth. Not to mention the one with the strange face… the one with the 3 white stripes in his hair, the one she seemed to be dwelling on the most.

"Well, anyways, thanks Maka for everything, I'll see you at the basketball court. It's the one on the way to DWMA, right?"

"Yeah, that one." Maka waved bye back to her. Once Haru was out of sight, Kidd's mouth shot wide open and started to shake Maka's shoulders insanely.

"Maka, why is this girl so symmetrical? What did she say when you gave her the tour? Was everything she said symmetrical? Was there a certain movement that she did was _asymmetrical_? Did you notice how her every movement _was_ symmetrical? Did she tell you why she was only wearing one glove in one hand? That really made her asymmetrical." He stopped for a second, pouting at the thought of the annoyingly lonely glove, before picking up again at the same speed and violence as he shook her shoulders. "Is she really coming to join us in the afternoon to play bas-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Ow, Maka, I didn't even see you carrying that book...at least she hit me in the middle of my head..." Said Kidd painfully, rubbing at his abused skull. Patty started to laugh loudly behind them.

"Kidd, you okay? You're not acting cool right now." Said Soul.

"No, I'm fine, but, it's just...that girl is too damn symmetrical, it's illogical." The troubled golden eye boy said.

* * *

She didn't have that much trouble finding the courts, they where a 10 -15 minute walk from where she was staying. The teams where, Soul, Kidd (yes, she'd remembered his name after a lot of pacing and a cup of strong coffee) and Tsubaki against Black*Star, Patty and herself.

Haru didn't exactly enjoy basketball, maybe because of the fact that she had only played it a couple of times, in which her team had lost. But right now, Haru was surprisingly having fun.

"Patty!" Shouted Haru as she threw the ball to her.

"SHOOT!" Yelled Black*Star on the top of his lungs.

Patty did as she was told, the orange ball flying directly into the net. Haru and Black*Star went and gave Patty a double high-five. Maka was whistling happily because she didn't have to play that stupid game anymore since Haru was here, she just applauded on the bench with her book on her lap.

"So who's getting the punishment?" She grinned "Also, don't you think it's kinda cruel that you punish the person who loses?" Giggled Haru.

"I tell them that every time, they don't care, they even enjoy it..." Answered Maka, who was angrily looking at Soul. He just shrugged his shoulders. Tsubaki let out a small sigh.

"We'll go with the same punishment as last time, Kidd will have to move his picture frames askew by 2cm." Replied Soul.

"NOOOOOO!" Kidd fell on the ground and began to mumble stuff about him being disgusting and a disgrace of being a Shinigami and that he shouldn't be alive anymore.

"Symmetry means a lot to him, huh?" Said Haru, she bent down and patted his back, "There, there, it'll only be for a day, no? You could just sleep outside or something, 'cause they just said you have to askew them, doesn't mean your gonna have to face them."

Kidd looked up at Haru with his pouty face, "_Damn he's cute!" _thought the brown head girl.

"Yup, you're right..." He said as he wiped away his tears with his arm, once with his left arm, then another time with his right arm. _"Wow, he's this much dedicated about symmetry..." _stared Haru at him in amazement.

"Well, guys, I'm going to have to leave since it's getting dark and stuff, and I'm still not familiar with the places around here, so..."

"Haru-san, what direction you're heading?" Asked Kidd curiously.

"Well, until I find a meister I'm living in a hotel, and I have to go that way to go home." She point to the left side of the street.

"Great, me and Patty go in that same direction as well, we'll take you home. Which means you can play another round with us! A Shinigami never loses." Smirked the golden-eyed teen.

"You're on!" Shouted Black*Star.

"Fine, but we don't want any punishments for this one, we don't want Kidd to become too asymmetrical, do we?" Haru smiled, devilishly.

* * *

"Gosh, I can't believe I lost to you Kidd..." Haru said sadly. Patty giggled.

"Like I've said before, a Shinigami never loses." Smirked Death the Kidd.

"Weren't you guys a group of three before? It's Liz, right? Where is she?"

"Liz didn't wanted to ruin her nails, yet again."

"Oh..."

"Say, Haru, what brings you here to Death City?"

She blinked, not certain whether or not she wanted to tell her back-story to this boy she had just met. No, it was more whether she _could _tell this story without breaking down. Deciding that Kidd seemed trustworthy enough she started. And Patty seemed to be in her own world while the two were talking.

"I used to live in a very old village in Japan, I had a meister also. But a witch came upon us and destroyed our village, a-and...I was the last one left that was not killed by her and her minions, a-and then...I-I-I tried to figh-t-t...and..." As much as she wished otherwise, Haru was crying, damn it. She'd never gotten to finish her story without crying before.

"Haru..." Kidd placed his hand on her back. Patty also got concerned.

"She risked her life for me..."

"Hey, at least everything is okay right now, right?" Smiled Kidd and he wiped away her tears with his napkin.

"Don't worry Haru-chan~! If you have friends like us, you'll never get hurt! I promise!~~" Patty said as she placed her cowboy hat on the brown head's head. She smiled a weak smile at them, _they are right, this is the whole reason I came here, and I need to move on._

"Yeah, you're right. And, well, long story short, I came here so I could find a new meister." Haru looked back at them, Patty smiled caringly at her while Kidd was..._is he looking at my breasts!_

"EEEP! You baka! What are you looking at!" Shirked Haru, covering her chest. Patty looked over at Kidd and started to laugh hysterically. Kidd's face turned completely red as a tomato. _Damn it! What the hell was I thinking? How could I have looked at a girl's breasts, judging them to see if they were symmetrical while she was talking to me? _Thought Kidd, he didn't know what he should reply to her. Haru was blushing.

"Well, I have to go now, jya ne!" She ran off before her face could turn red as his. _Oh my god! Why the hell didn't I punch him in the face! What gave him the nerve to look at my chest? Why did he have to look so hot? Am I crushing on him? Shit! I think I am, and it's only been the first day, boy, this is gonna be fun... _

_

* * *

_

The next two months past quickly for Haru, although there where no reports from Shinigami-Sama about her new partner. Seriously, at this rate, it felt like she'd never get one. Although her friends promised her otherwise. If she didn't get one soon, she was going to have to transfer yet again and she didn't think she could handle a whole different school just as she had made awesome friends at this one. Haru really didn't want to leave. She was more of a stay-in-one-place-for-the rest-of-my-life sort of person.

Kidd and herself had become the best of friends. Practically better friends than Soul was with Maka. And trust me that was saying something.

Haru sighed at herself in the mirror, tying the last loop of the hair tie that was keeping the long plait in place. She had decided to go for a change in hairstyles today, but she couldn't seem to find one that she liked/ suited her. Haru screwed up her nose and pulled the plait out, quite roughly. Her hair was so boring. Biting her lip she pulled her long hair up into a high ponytail, letting it fall down to the middle of her back. She kept her light blue headband in and pulled her fringe out so it was in front of her face where it was meant to be.

Looking at her watch she swore, realizing that Kidd would be on her doorstep in 2 minutes and 4 seconds (He was always perfectly on time of course) and she wasn't ready yet. Looking at herself she sighed again.

"This will have to do."

She was just slipping on her boots when the front door was knocked on.

"It's unlocked!" Haru yelled, grabbing her purse off the table and searching her spare change tin for extra money. Hearing the door open she spoke, not turning around from her coin counting. "You're 40 seconds late Kidd."

"Not by my watch." She could hear his smile in his voice.

"Coffee please."

"Same thank you." Kidd told the waitress, handing her the menu's received as they sat down.

"No problem, won't be long." She smiled, at Kidd, not even acknowledging the fact that Haru was there. The brown haired teen glared at her back as the flirty waitress slunk her way to back to the counter.

"I like your hair today." Kidd said suddenly, breaking her free from the trance of hatred she was currently enveloped in. She felt herself blush. "It's nicely symmetrical as well." He smiled at her.

"T-thanks…" Haru fiddled with her hands which where stationed in her lap. She was embarrassed, he could tell.

They where silent for a while, no one thinking of what to say next.

"So, what have y -" Haru started, but was interrupted by the same waitress that took their orders before. The same waitress that was definitely checking Kidd out.

"Here you go. Enjoy~!" She bent over a little further than necessary, as she placed the drink in front of the oblivious teen. Trying to give Kidd a look at her cleavage no doubt. Haru scoffed, and looked out the window, forcing herself to stay put and not beat the crap out of this bitch. Hell! How does she know that Kidd wasn't taken? It wouldn't be hard to mistake them as a couple enjoying a coffee on a date.

If only that where true though…

Haru's eye's widened as she realised what she had just thought. Was she really wanting to date Kidd that bad? I mean, she knew she liked him, a little more than friends should, but thinking about going out? That was a big step ahead.

"You ok?"

She turned her head across to him, only just realizing that she was still looking out the window and had not touched her coffee. His eyes looked worried. She did like his eyes…. No! No! What was she thinking! Friends, that's all they where. Friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S.

"U-uh, yeah, sorry, I'm fine."

Kidd furrowed his brow, not exactly believing her, but he let it slide.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked her, taking a sip from his cup.

Haru shrugged, ripping the top off a packet of sugar and pouring it into the bitter beverage. "I dunno." She took a sip before screwing up her face in disgust and adding another 3 sugars.

Kidd laughed at her. "We could go see a movie." He brought the cup to his mouth again.

"Kidd, I swear we've seen every movie available at the cinema's already. We did go like 5 times last week." Haru took a long gulp from the lukewarm and now sweet coffee. Not exactly enjoying the taste. She'd rather instant over this crap.

"Well, what else then?"

"You could come over? My hotel room is a bit boring, but we could buy a board game on the way home or something." Haru offered. Quickly sculling the rest of her drink, placing the cup back down in the saucer, with an annoying clanking of china.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Haru, 'yepol' isn't a word." Kidd laughed, removing the tiles off the board for her.

"Come on! It's all I've got!" she scowled and took back the pieces he was holding out to her.

"Do you admit defeat?" The black haired boy asked, smirking. (In a symmetrical way of course)

"No! I'm not letting you win!" Haru frowned trying to rearrange the stupid letters in order to make a word.

"Let me see your tiles, I'll help."

"I don't think so. I'm not accepting help from you." She huffed. "I can win without your input, thank you very much."

Kidd grinned at her before shrugging. "Fine then, your loss."

Haru huffed.

After about 15 minutes, 12 made up words and 2 rude ones later, she finally admitted defeat.

Come on, it's a bit hard to win against a Shinigami for gods sake. (If you'll excuse the pun.)

* * *

Turns out they were seeing a lot of each other lately.

"_Damn, I really shouldn't have picked up that permanent marker."_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Kidd-kun, I didn't come over here just to see you take hours to write your name..." Said Haru. _He even keeps erasing it! Nothing could be perfectly symmetrical, well, maybe it could, I dunno, but he needs to learn how to write faster, or he won't do well on the upcoming exams._

"But I can't! Everything must be symmetrical!" He replied, erasing his name yet again.

"Kidd-kun, I came here to help you actually pass a test without taking hours to write your name."

"I can't, it'll be horrible if I don't write anything symmetrical, it disgusts me!"

"How about you focus on the question they're asking instead of the symmetry? Even for the place where they say name, just think about writing your name, nothing else. And for any question, just think about what the answer is, and nothing else. How about you try on writing without looking? I've quite mastered it myself. Look..." She began to write while looking straight forward at the wall, then turning her face to him with a smile. "You get used to it, I used to always look at the black board and write without looking on the paper, maybe that's how you should start your training."

Kidd took the paper from her with astonishment. Her writing, it was almost symmetrical and she wrote on the line exactly.

"Yeah, your right, I guess maybe I should try these methods, and also, why do you only wear one glove?" He asked suddenly, taking her off guard. She furrowed her brow, standing up.

"Oh, this? It's nothing, it nothing! I wear it just for style." She giggled nervously. "Anyway! I should be going now, 'cause this training should be done on your own, you don't need my help, okay? Bye!~" She started walking away but Kidd caught her wrist and pulled her to sit back down.

"You know, you're a very bad liar, you get really nervous very fast..." Said Kidd, as Haru blushed from the close contact. Kidd pulled off her glove without noticing.

"Eh! Kidd!" She immediately closed her palm and hit her forehead with Kidd's very hard, which knocked off her reading glasses. They both rubbed their foreheads to ease the pain.

"No means no Kidd, I'm leaving, bye." She got up and walked out of the library.

_Did her hand...have my name on it?_

_

* * *

_

The next day was extremely embarrassing for Haru. She came into class, sitting in her usual seat next to Kidd. Except when he turned to say good morning, she ignored him, turning to talk to Soul instead. Kidd knew she was doing it on purpose. Haru didn't talk to Soul unless she had to. And apparently Soul was confused as well. Sneaking a glance over her shoulder he gave Kidd a questionable frown as Haru talked about some trivial thing off the top of her head. Kidd shook his head, telling Soul to not worry about it.

She turned around, only when Professor Stein entered the room, calling for their silence as he prepared to start the class. Although the two still did not talk.

Towards the end of the lesson, Haru decided it was ok to sneak a peek at Kidd, just to make sure he wasn't looking at her. She slowly turned her head to the side, only swear under her breath and face the front once again. Yep, he was looking at her still, catching glances at her after every line he copied down from the board. (With his newly applied writing and copying skills, thanks to her tutoring yesterday).

She hated being looked at.

So with a clenched jaw, she counted the minutes until she could leave his stares for at least a couple of hours.

Things got worse as she remembered what had happened this morning. She really needed to talk to someone…. Someone other than the golden-eyed Shinigami next to her.

It really wasn't her day today.

Spotting the black haired weapon from a distance she ran up to her at full speed.

"Tsubaki~!" Haru yelled as she crashed into her, crying.

"What is it Haru-chan?"

"Something horrible has happened! My parents, they never sent me the money for the rent for the hotel! They thought by now I'd find a weapon..."

"Did you try calling them?"

"I did, they told me they'd send the money right away, but that'll take days! Where am I supposed to stay?"

"You could stay at my place if you'd like." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"I can't, you and Black*Star already share a room, I don't want any one of you to sleep on the couch because of me, I won't like it."

"Let's go ask the others, okay?" The tall girl wrapped an arm around her.

"Okay..." Sniffed Haru.

They walked around until they saw Maka and Soul. Soul had his back laid on the locker while Maka was putting her books away, they looked like they were arguing.

"Hey, Maka-chan." Smiled Tsubaki. Maka turned around to see the brunette's sad face. "Hey, what's wrong Haru?"

Haru explained to her about her situation. Maka was about to open her mouth to tell Haru sure, just to ruin Soul's plans, but Soul cut in immediately.

"I'm really sorry Haru-chan, but I promised Maka something this week..." Said Soul.

Maka looked at him curiously before shaking her head rid of dirty thoughts, going back to the matter at hand.

"Did you try asking Kidd?" Maka said.

"Kidd? No way! I'll never ask him!" She pulled her face into a disgusted frown.

"Why? You guys seem to hang out a lot lately."

"It's just, yesterday, something...embarrassing happened..." Blushed Haru.

"Embarrassing or not, you have no place to stay, so you're gonna have to go ask him. Tsubaki, go take her to Kidd, I have to talk to Soul for a while..."

"H-hai..." Replied Tsubaki. They walked away from the pair.

"Do you think they're hiding something?" Asked Haru.

"Most likely...I think they'd make a cute couple."

"Haha, yeah, they would. I thought they were already a couple when I first saw them together" She paused. "By the way, why do you and Black*Star always wear scarves? Hiding hickey's, eh?" Haru smirked up at the weapon.

"Wha-?" Tsubaki turned red as a tomato, the same colour Kidd went when they first met. Tsubaki hid most of her face in her scarf. Haru laughed while Liz & Patty noticed and came up to them.

"What's so funny guys?" Liz said.

"Haha, I was asking Tsubaki why she always-" Haru was cut off by Tsubaki's hand across her mouth.

"Heheheh, it's nothing really funny. Anyways, Haru-chan was wondering if she could stay at your place for a while?" Tsubaki interrupted.

"Of course! We don't have any missions for this week! Yay, we're gonna have so much fun Haru-chan! I'll do your nails and everything! Just like a sleepover! Hey, maybe you guys could all come over and sleep over at our place on the weekend?" asked Liz excitedly.

_Wow, that went well, she didn't even ask why. I wonder how Kidd will react to this, _thought Haru.

* * *

She'd never been to Kidd's house, but wasn't exactly surprised when it turned out to be a literal mansion. He seemed the type. And the fact that his father _was_ Shinigami-Sama. She had been glad that she wasn't present when the twins had informed Kidd that she would be staying. But she got the impression that he wasn't exactly looking forward to her stay as they picked up her clothing from the hotel room.

"Do you need any help?" Kidd asked quietly from the doorway, glancing around the room that she had been living in for the past 2 months. She had kept it quite tidy, in case she had to move out quickly if she got a partner.

"You can empty the fridge and cupboard for me if you like!" Haru shouted from her single room. "Just chuck everything out. There is no point in taking the food with me."

So opening the food storages, Kidd took out what was left. Which was definitely not a lot. A half used bottle on milk, (he sniffed it, before throwing is out, scrunching up his nose when he realized it was sour.) A small tub of yoghurt, which to his surprise was not off, a box of cereal, which was extremely light, and about 4 packets of instant ramen.

Wait? She was living on this? No wonder she kept a good figure. Kidd blushed as he caught himself thinking about her… inappropriately. He shook his head, getting rid of the dirty thoughts when Haru returned to the living area, in which the kitchen was extended onto.

"You don't have much." Kidd noted, looking down at her one suitcase and small backpack as he closed the fridge and threw the last of the noodles in the tiny bin next to the bench.

"Yeah I know, a lot of my things were lost when the witches…" Haru trailed off, obviously not wanting to talk about that certain event.

"That's ok, means less to carry." Kidd smiled and picked up her suitcase off the floor. Haru grateful of his kindness (and change of topic) smiled and walked towards the door backpack in hand, where the weapon was now standing, waiting for her to exit.

Just before she left Haru let her eyes glace around the hotel room once more, saying goodbye to the place she had called home for 8 weeks. Sighing she backed out and shut the heavy door closed, praying to god that she hadn't forgotten anything.

As they took the elevator down to the lobby, where Liz and Patty where waiting, Haru spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry for having to stay with you. I don't mean to be in your way." She looked down embarrassed.

"No, no it's fine, you're not in the way! I'm looking forward to it…" He was blushing, mirroring her stance, eyes concentrated on the floor.

This was going to be one hell of a stay.

* * *

"Wow, Liz-chan! My nails, their so neatly done! Arigatou!" Said Haru looking at her nails. Liz coloured them the same color as her eyes, which was sky blue.

"Oi~! Would Haru-chan and Liz-chan like to sleep in my bedroom?" Patty said.

"Oh! What a great idea Patty!~" Smiled Liz.

"Uh, well, I'd rather sleep in the guest room, since I have to grow out of the habit of sleeping with people in the same room. But, when you do the sleep over, we'll all sleep in the same room, kay? Anyways, we have school tomorrow." Replied Haru as she waved goodnight to the girls.

"_Guest Bedroom, Guest Bedroom, where are you? How can someone not get lost here? It's just like in school too." _thought the troubled brunette. Haru looked at the frames in the hallway, some were pictures of Patty, Liz, and Kidd all together and some are just alone, and the rest of the pictures were all just randomly symmetrical. She just got tired and knocked on the door that was nearest to her, and what do you know? It was Kidd's room.

"Oh...is he asleep?" Whispered Haru, the lights were still on though, _and_ she hadn't talked to him ever since she arrived at the mansion.

"Nope, I am awake."

"You want me to turn off the lights?" Asked Haru softly, she was about to leave but Kidd got up and pulled her in, closing the door behind her. He looked at her left hand, she had wrapped bandages around her palm. _"Oh, right. She forgot her glove here, so that why she has those bandages..." _thought Kidd. He grabbed her hand quickly removing the bandages before she could complain. She blushed furiously, trying to pull away.

"Shh, let me look at it!"

"No, it's embarrassing!"

He looked into her eyes then went back to her hand, he traced his fingers on his name, sending shivers down her spine. Kidd smirked, she had written his name on her hand.

In permanent marker.

"You know Kidd, you shouldn't get too attached to me and I shouldn't get too attached to you too..."

"What? Why?" Kidd looked up, slightly distraught by what she was saying.

"If I don't find a meister by the end of this month, I will have to transfer yet again..."

"What? No way...I don't care, I'll help you find a meister. I want you to stay."

She laughed before continuing, "Not everything is possible, Kidd."

"Haru, I really like you, I dunno, I might even love you." He blushed. "You're the most symmetrical human being I have ever met in my life. You amaze me in so many ways, every little thing you do amazes me, you know what? I do love you. I know you might hate me for doing this, but right now, I don't even care." Suddenly, Kidd leaned in to kiss her. It happened so fast that it took Haru a while to realize what he was doing. She placed her hands on his neck, she could feel him smile through the kiss, as he laid his hands on her waist, her heart pounded so loudly, she swore that he could've heard it. Gasping for air, they both released. Haru place her forehead on his.

"I love you too." Smiled Haru. It felt good to finally admit it. Although, she still blushed.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

Haru laughed, "Sure, why not." Kidd couldn't be any happier than he was right then. Picking her up, bridal-style he placed her on the bed, sliding the covers over both of them. Kidd hugged her.

"I only wrote it the other day." Haru told him suddenly.

"Hmm? What?"

"My hand, I wrote it two days ago. After our scrabble marathon. I don't even know why, just a spur of the moment without thinking I guess. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, seeing as I always wear a glove. But you just _had _to question me about it."

Kidd glared at her through the dark. "Why do you only wear one anyway? You're symmetrical in every other way!"

"Gosh, Kidd, what's up with you and symmetry? And say...why were you looking at my breasts the day we met? Are you just naturally a prev?" Said Haru, which made the black haired teen turn red.

"Uuuuhh...Well, you see...Heheheh...I was checking if you breasts were symmetrical too."

"BAKA!" She hit his head. "That was for what you did before and also right now."

"Oi, that hurt...How about we go to sleep now? We have school tomorrow you know."

"Hmmm, your right, nighty~" Surprised with her quick answer, she cuddled with him, tightening her arms around his body.

"Goodnight, Haru-chan." Whispered Kidd also tightening his arms around her.

She smiled. The happiest she'd been since before her meister died. Because right now, it felt as if her past was a bad dream. And she was lucky enough to have Kidd there for her, when the dreams would come back to haunt her.

* * *

"Oh, hey Marie-sensei!" Said Haru as she was exiting class.

"Hello Haru-chan, Shinigami wants you to go and see him, he told me it was something about your new partner." Replied Marie, winking.

"_No. Way." _thought the brunette. She turned her head to look at her new boyfriend's face saying, _"I told you so."_

I guess happy endings do exist.

* * *

So, you did you guys think? Hate reviews are welcomed xD

This is a collab with the awesome ubyrai! Here's a link to her page: http : / www .fanfiction .net /u / 2365602/ ubyrai

She has some awesome SoulxMaka fics ;D

We discussed about Kidd, and that it's sad how he doesn't have anyone to be with (Well, they haven't shown any ROMANTIC HINTS between him and his weapons, if you know what I mean xD)

So, we ended up with this! And made an OC! :D

I was thinking if I should make some more drabbles about them, but it depends on how many reviews I get ;P

So,_ -this is the first time I'm asking for this-_ review~!

Thank you~!


End file.
